Two days, Two nights
by FaeQueen84
Summary: four mini vignettes of Neji and Tenten's relationship.  Rated for sexual situations


Two days, two nights.

Four mini vignettes in Neji and Tenten's relationship

Same world as previous

Disclaimer" I don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.

The day he'd first kissed her she'd been shocked.

They were sixteen, just after Lee, the last of the three, had passed into Chuunin level. Gai-sensei and Lee were sparring on the other side of the training field. Tenten and Neji had been told to practice taijistsu without any other techniques. Gai wanted his team to be able to battle even if they couldn't use their chakra. The hand-to-to hand training had been going on for weeks now. Neji, of course, had the advantage in several areas, already being quite proficient in several forms of hand to hand, his strength and larger size. Tenten may have been smaller, and slightly faster, but after taking a few hits, she was slowing down.

Tenten dodged several kicks in a row, stepping backwards from her opponent. Neji was unweilding in his flurry of movement, forcing her back further. The heel of her right foot hit a tree root, causing her to lose her footing. Neji took the opening, lunging forward to pin her to the tree behind her. He grabbed her wrists, twisting them over her head and using his height to his advantage. She glared at him, but his face no longer held the same level of concentration as moments before. Then he kissed her.

It a simple kiss, there was no tongue or groping. He'd just inclined his head, and she could have turned away if she had wanted, and pressed his mouth against hers for a few moments before leaning back and looking at her flushed face.

That had started it. From then on it was stolen kisses and holding hands when they were alone. It wasn't really a secret, but they never told anyone either. It was the only thing that made their relationship different. Both were almost certain that their third team member and sensei knew what was going on.

The night Neji made Jounin was the first night they made love.

To celebrate his student's promotion Gai had taken to team to dinner. Lee had been the only one of the four not have ingested at least a bottle of sake to himself. He graciously offered to carry their sensei, who had drank five bottles of sake to himself and was now drunk enough to be flirting with everyone, back to his apartment.

"I hope the two of you can manage on your own. Gai sensei has just asked Kakashi and Iruka home with him and Kakashi looks a bit offended. I had best rescue him before his behavior becomes most unyouthful." Lee saluted them as he turned towards their incredibly inebriated teacher.

They laughed. The buzz of the sake in their heads making them warm and slightly fuzzy. Neji pulled Tenten in the direction of her apartment. She giggled and took his arm, leaning on his as they made their way down the street.

Tenten lived across town, and by the time they had arrived at her apartment building, the streets were dark, and few lights still lit windows. The buzz of liquor had mostly died down, yet Tenten felt anxious.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" Words slipped from her lips before she realized it.

"That would be nice."

She unlocked the door, letting him inside ahead of her. Neji had never seen her apartment before. It was small, a one room apartment, and the majority of it was taken over by the king sized bed. The kitchenette lined the back wall and with the exception of the bathroom doorway and single window near the bed, every inch of wall space was covered. One wall was dedicated to weaponry. Obviously she was a collector. One wall was covered in bookshelves, and the last available wall was papered in photographs.

"It's small, but I don't spend much time here." She turned the small stove on, setting a kettle on the flame and turned to him. "I'm sorry I don't really have room for a sofa. You can sit on the bed though. It's very comfortable."

Neji sat down and watched her ready mugs and tea while the kettle heated. The invitation for tea wasn't unusual. Many times after training they had sat in the gardens at his family's compound for a cup. Tonight, or rather this morning, was somehow different. He found it unsettling, yet exhilarating, and he didn't know why.

Tenten brought over the two steaming mugs of tea and handed one off to him. He discerned it was jasmine by the scent wafting from his drink. She sat opposite him, folding her legs beneath her. She set her mug in her lap and reached up, twisting her arms around her head.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Taking my hair down." Tenten pulled the pins from her hair and ran her fingers through it, causing the twin buns to unravel around her. It reached nearly to her hips. "I don't usually sleep with it up you know, just on missions when it would take too long to take up and down."

"Oh. I've never seen you with your hair down." He hadn't and when Tenten had released those beautiful chestnut colored tresses, Neji's mouth had gone dry. He itched with the desire to run his finger through it, to bury his face and inhale her scent. "It's beautiful." He set his cup aside and slid across the bed on his knees, closing the distance between them. He reached for her cup, still balanced in the lotus of her lap, and set it aside as well, his eyes never leaving her face.

Tenten blushed at the compliment and didn't flinch when Neji reached into her lap to move her cup. Her heart sped up with the intensity of his gaze. When he reached for her, she closed her eyes and turned her face up, expecting the kiss that followed. The feeling of his fingers burying in her hair sent shivers down her spine. Neji had kissed her passionately before, but this was different, this was something else. One hand braced the back of her neck and pulled her up to him, the other wrapped around her waist to pull her body closer to his.

She responded positively, she moaned into the kiss and dug her own fingers into his arms in an attempt to get closer. Her hands made it up the back of his shirt, and he seemed to take that as some sort of signal. Neji sat back on his heel, hands gliding over the silken material of her Chinese style shirt to the fastenings holding it shut. Tenten's hand found his shoulders and she watched his face as he let loose the buttons from her shirt. His eyes roamed the newly exposed flesh, but he didn't touch her skin yet.

She was a goddess, lips swollen from his kisses, eyes half lidded in passion, long brown hair draping over her bare breasts, not quite hiding her pink nipples where her shirt hung open. She dropped her hands from his shoulders, the action allowing the garment to slip from her completely. Shirt gone, she reached for him, one hand grasping the hem of his shirt, the other finding the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss.

She dragged his shirt over his head, breaking their kiss to pull it off his head. His hands had found her breasts, and she whimpered in pleasure when he rolled her nipples in his fingers. Freed from his shirt his mouth latched onto her throat and he kissed and sucked his way down her chest to capture one of the pink nubs in his lips.

Tenten groaned as the sensation went straight to her groin, and pressed herself further into Neji's embrace. Her hands once again clutched his shoulders. As close as she was to him she could feel his erection pressing into her and she ground herself against it, the sensation electrifying both of them. HE moaned against her skin when she did it again, dropping one hand to her bottom to pull her harder against him to increase the friction. His fingers gripped the material of her pants and he quickly tugged them down, lifting her into his lap as he pulled them off of her leaving her only in her panties as she straddled him.

The assault of his mouth had continued, and his hands roamed her body. Tenten found herself pressed against the mattress suddenly, Neji laying between her legs looking down at her. His silvery eyes turned cloudy grey with desire.

"I can stop if you want." He dragged the knuckles on one hand lightly over a nipple. Tenten's breath hitched in her throat and she arched into the caress.

"No, don't' stop." Tenten found herself saying.

He kissed her again and stripped them of the last of their garments. Naked, he hovered over her, moaning at the hot dampness that pressed against him when he settled between her thighs. She bit her lip when he pushed inside her, but any discomfort vanished as he moved within her until she was gasping with the insane pleasure that coursed through her.

Neither of them lasted long, and in the aftermath he held her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. She smelled like jasmine.

The day Gai-sensei really found out about their relationship was completely embarrassing.

Team Gai was out on a recon mission. Lee and Gai were setting camp while Tenten and Neji were fishing for dinner in a nearby stream. Neji had already caught five small fish, and Tenten's line remained empty.

"You have to be cheating somehow." She glared at him.

"You cannot cheat at fishing. It is not up to me weather the fish are biting or not."

"Then what are you doing different? We have the same kind of pole, lines and bait!"

"Yes, well you are also moving around more. You are scaring the fish."

Tenten tried to hit him. Neji caught her fist with ease and pulled her into his lap. "Lee and Gai-"she started.

"Are busy setting up camp and are probably occupied in some ridiculous contest." Then he kissed her.

It couldn't have been long, but it was just long enough for Neji to have removed Tenten's shirt and have her beneath him on the ground, her hands under his clothes on his chest, gasping as he devoured her nipples. They were so occupied by each other that they didn't notice their approaching team mates. One moment, Neji was over her, suckling her breasts and creating delicious sparks of pleasure in her very core, the next she was feeling a cool breeze across her chest and the very concerned face of Gai-sensei filled her field of vision.

She shrieked scrabbling for her discarded shirt, and pulling in on as she looked for her lover. Neji was a few yards away, shaking his head and standing form the flying kick he'd received.

"What the hell!" She screamed. She went to Neji's side and Lee appeared from the direction of camp. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Is HE alright!" Gai's face burned bright red in anger. He paused when he realized he was yelling at Tenten. "The question here is, Tenten, are YOU alright? Did Neji hurt you? Did he, did he…violate you?"

Tenten and Neji both stared at their sensei in disbelief. Lee was no help to their cause as he looked from his teammates to his sensei and back. Then, he started laughing, and he walked away.

Gai stared after his student in confusion for a moment before turning his attention back to Neji and Tenten. "Tenten. Tell me now. Did Neji touch you?" he reached out and grasped his student's shoulder, forcing her to face him.

Tenten turned red in embarrassment. Of course Neji had touched her. And he had been doing so for almost two years. But not in any way she hadn't wanted him to. How could she tell Gai that? Her sensei mistook her embarrassment and crushed her into a hug.

"My poor little lotus flower. Do not worry. I will avenge your honor!" and Gai released her a he leaped over her to launch himself at Neji once again. Neji swore and dodged. Tenten face palmed herself. This was a disaster.

"Gai-sensei, STOP!" she screamed. She rushed to her teammate and lover's side. Though Gai stopped, it wasn't in time to not land the kick he'd started. Tenten helped Neji to his feet and she glared at their sensei. "Damnit Gai! He did not hurt me! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Neji was rubbing his jaw where the kick had connected and Tenten assessed that there were no other injuries.

"But I saw it all! He had his hands on your-"

"SHUT UP! I don't CARE what you saw! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I LIKED it? And how can you not have known we were lovers? It's not like we hid it from everyone!" She turned to Neji and grabbed his arm, dragging him back to camp behind her, and leaving Gai behind with the bucket of fish.

She refused to speak to their sensei for the rest of the mission, no matter how many times he apologized to both her and Neji for the misunderstanding. Lee was still laughing.

The night he said "I love you" was the night he asked to marry her.

Neji had asked his family weeks ago for permission to marry Tenten. They had been skeptical, her being clan less made then displeased. Neji had pointed out that Tenten was an amazing kunoichi, a weapons mistress, and that her having no clan, would make her knowledge part of the Hyuuga clan without any sort of battle. They agreed in the end.

He had purchased a ring, enlisting the aid of Nara Shikamaru and his girlfriend Subaku no Temari, sister of the Kazekage of Suna. Temari's influence was greatly needed. Since she was also a kunoichi, she had an idea of what would be a practical, yet beautiful ring. It had been a silver band inlaid with a tiny sapphire star that Neji finally settled on.

A week after buying the ring, he asked Gai-sensei permission to ask Tenten. Gai had cried in happiness, asking only why it was that Neji was asking for his permission.

"Tenten has no clan, but you are the closest thing she has to a father. You've been there for her when she needed you. I would not presume to think you would not have been insulted if I ignored your influence on her. And I respect you."

Now he had to grow the guts to ask the girl.

They lay in her bed, it was always her bed due to lack of privacy at the Hyuuga compound. Their post-orgasmic bliss fading away as their heartbeats returned to normal. Tenten rolled off the bed heading for the bathroom. Neji stole to the side of the bed and quickly dug the ring form his pants. He sat up to see Tenten returning with a war washrag. He took it, cleaning away the stickiness that clung to him. He threw the washrag into the bathroom and pulled Tenten back into the bed.

Her hair was down. He loved it when her hair was down. Carding his fingers through it's silken strands he looked down at the woman pillowed against his chest.

"You know I love you."

"Hmmmm." She smiled. "Knew it. Even if you never said it. I love you too." She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Marry me."

"What?" she shot off his chest, looking down at him in shock.

"Marry me." He propped himself up on his elbows and stared into her eyes. "I love you. Be my wife. I will beg you if I must." He lifted the ring in two fingers, bringing it between them so she could see it.

"Neji, no begging. I'd have to hit you. Yes. I'll be your wife." She kissed his softly, letting him slide the ring onto her finger. "I can't wait to see the look on Gai 'sensei's face." She giggled as she lay back down on his chest.

"He already knows. I asked him for your hand."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought he could stand in for your clan."

"That means more t me than you'll ever know." She held him close as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: first lemon in a very long time so please be gentle. I know it ends abruptly but that's where the muse said stop.


End file.
